Arti Air Mata
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Mengapa air mata itu jatuh? Apa alasannya? Melankolis!AmeIta. Pendek. Didedikasikan untuk Kak nutmeg-not-head.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Hint Boy's Love. OOC. AU. Typo. Melankolis!AmeIta. PENDEK! GAK JELAS!

**Writer's note :** Didedikasikan untuk Kak **nutmeg-not-head**.

* * *

><p><strong>Arti Air Mata<br>**by**  
>Ryuna Ohime <strong>

* * *

><p>"Feli…"<p>

Suara yang biasanya terdengar bersemangat bahkan ketika badai datang, selalu bisa mengeluarkan ketegasan seorang pemimpin sekarang terdengar lain. Nadanya rendah. Terucap dengan lembut. Bukan karena ingin. Karena dia bingung mengapa teman Italiannya sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangis sejak dia mengatakan tim basket yang dia ketuai bisa menang sampai semifinal pertandiangan nasional. Seandainya itu tangis bahagia, tentu saja remaja Amerika ini akan merasa senang sekaligus bangga temannya juga merasakan kebahagian yang dia rasa sampai menangis begitu. Sayangnya, itu bukan air mata bahagia. Jelas itu sedih meski awalnya tadi sempat salah paham juga.

"A-Al…ve…ve…" suara tercekat tangis menyebut nama Alfred. Nafasnya sudah tak berarturan akibat tangis yang berketerusan. Tubuhnya meringkuk gemetar. Ranjang asrama tempat mereka berdua ikut bergerak seirama remaja berambut coklat kemerahan menarik nafasnya.

Alfred memandangi teman sekamarnya itu. Jam malam telah lewat dan semua lampu kamar harus sudah dimatikan. Kamar mereka sekarang hanya berpenerangan cahaya bulan dari jendela. Mata biru Alfred terpaku pada punggung temannya yang menunduk karena tangis itu. Kedua alisnya mengernyit. Dia tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuat Feliciano sesedih? Apa dia salah bicara? Bukankah tadi dia hanya mengabarkan bahwa timnya menang dan akan latihan lebih sering mulai sekarang? Alfred yakin tidak ada yang salah. _Apa makan malam tidak enak?_ Menu tadi pasta. Berarti bukan karena makanan. _Lalu apa?_ Kenapa masih menangis? Di tengah pikirannya menebak, suara isak Feliciano membentuk kata-kata.

"Ha-hatiku sedih…ve-ve-ve…." Alfred diam mendengarkan lanjutan, "…tidak bisa ve-ve…bertemu…ve-ve-ve….."

Untuk sesaat Alfred diam sebentar untuk memikirkan maksud Feli._ Tidak bisa bertemu? Karena latihan akan lebih sering?_ Alfred langsung menjawab, "Bukan tidak bisa. Cuma terbatas dan tidak sesering sekarang."

Feliciano langsung memeluknya sambil meneruskan tangis. Kebingungan masih merapat dalam otak Alfred. Seharusnya kata-kata yang ia katakan tadi cukup untuk menghibur, namun ia heran kenapa Feliciano masih menangis. Ia pun balas memeluk Feliciano. Sedikitnya, pelukan itu membuat getaran tangis Feliciano berkurang meski dia masih menangis. Alfred sendiri merasa sedikit lega. Dia masih berniat membuat Feliciano tidak menangis lagi. Setelah otak jeniusnya mencari kata bagus untuk menenangkan Feliciano, Alfred pun berkata, "Jangan sedih, Feli. Masih ada teman yang lain kan?"

Sekejab tangis Feli terhenti.

Alfred langsung tersenyum senang. Dia merasa menang atas tantangan tak terlihat untuk menghentikan tangisan Feli. Pelan-pelan, Alfred melepaskan pelukannya. Feliciano diam tertunduk. Tak bersuara. Alfred menunggu beberapa saat. Masih tidak bergerak. Kali ini Alfred membungkukkan badannya ke arah wajah Feliciano agar bisa melihat. _Sapphire _Alfred bertemu _amber_ Feliciano. Mau tidak mau, Alfred terkejut. Apa yang dilihatnya itu bukan sesuatu yang dia harapkan atas keberhasilannya menghentikan tangisan Feliciano.

Bibir Feliciano melengkung ke atas. Kedua alisnya turun dan saling menyatu. Air mata menggenang dan mengalir bergantian dari _amber_ indah itu. Meski tidak ada kata-kata, Alfred tahu Feliciano menjadi lebih sedih dari tadi. Kedua mata mereka berpandangan. Alfred tidak tahu apa penyebab Feliciano makin sedih seperti itu tapi hanya dari tatapan itu, Alfred sendiri bisa merasakan kesedihan Feliciano. Secara naluri, Alfred tak lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata. Takut salah bicara dan membuat temannya menjadi lebih sedih. Dia juga tidak bisa bergerak. Tak lama, Feliciano menggerakkan tangannya. Memegang kedua pipi Alfred. Memperpendek jarak kedua mata mereka. Feliciano menempelkan dahi mereka setelah melepaskan kacamata Alfred.

"Feli…" Alfred bisa merasakan tetesan air mata jatuh di atas pipinya. Hangat. Feliciano kembali menangis seperti sebelumnya. Nafasnya tertahan setiap isak tangisnya keluar.

Habis sudah kata-kata yang bisa dipikirkan Alfred untuk menghentikan tangisan itu. Yang ada malah sekarang dia ikut sedih seperti Feliciano meski tidak sampai menangis. Tapi, ia masih memikirkan apa yang membuat Feliciano menangis tanpa akhir seperti ini hanya karena akan jarang bertemu dengannya? Kesepiankah bila tak ada dirinya? Begitu beratkah melewati hari tanpa bertemu dengannya tiap saat? Karena itukah air mata mengalir?

Feliciano melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Alfred. Membiarkan piyama mereka bersentuhan ketika dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Alfred. Nafasnya sudah lebih teratur meski air mata masih tak menemukan batasan pemberhentian. Sekali lagi ia membentuk kata-kata di tengah isaknya, "Temani aku ve-ve…ve…ve-ve…."

"Ok. Dimana?" terdapat dua tempat tidur setiap kamar asrama. Miliknya dan Feliciano. Setiap kali sedih, Feliciano selalu minta ditemani tidur padahal ukuran ranjang hanya untuk satu orang sehingga mau tidak mau mereka kadang tidur berpelukan supaya salah satu tidak jatuh.

"Di sini saja ve-ve-ve…" milik Feliciano tak lagi senyaman ranjang Alfred karena sudah sering mereka tiduri bersama-sama. Alfred memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk kondisi ranjang itu bisa saja ambruk, maka ia menyarankan, "Masa' tempatmu terus?"

Feliciano menggelengkan kepala dan Alfred hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Feliciano.

Keduanya berbagi bantal dengan posisi tidur menyamping berhadapan. Feliciano masih menangis. Alfred menghapus air mata itu, "Maaf…"

Satu kata itu lebih dari cukup membuat Feliciano kembali tenggelam semakin dalam di lautan kesedihannya. Dia kembali terisak. Air mata yang sudah berkali-kali dihapus Alfred seolah ingin bersentuhan dengan jemari hangat itu sehingga masih tak berhenti juga. Kehabisan cara, Alfred memeluk Feliciano erat. Membiarkan kehangatan tubuhnya dirasakan langsung oleh Feliciano. Memberitahukan bahwa ia sekarang berada disamping Feliciano. Tidak kemana-mana. Masih disisinya. Menenangkannya. Feliciano merasakannya. Ia mendekatkan diri. Memeluk dengan sama erat. Memberitahukan tanpa kata-kata.

"Bobo'lah…sudah malam ve-ve-ve…nanti kurang tidur latihan besok…" dia mengeratkan pelukan, "….bobo'lah."

Alfred mengusap-usap lembut kepala Feliciano, "Sudahan ya nangisnya? Maaf aku tidak mengerti…"

Feliciano tetap menangis. Ia teringat kata-kata penjelas yang didengarnya dahulu dari kakeknya mengenai hal yang tidak dimengerti Alfred sekarang. Mengapa menangis karena orang lain?

* * *

><p><strong>"Qualcuno piangere per te perché ti amo"<br>**_"Somebody cry for you because they love you"_

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^<strong>  
><strong>Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu<strong>

p.s. soal arti air mata ini aku ngarang aja lho, jangan terlalu dipercaya O_Ov air mata bisa berarti macam-macam, ok? Begitulah pokoknya X)


End file.
